headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Mack Rattray
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Novel charactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | franchise = True Blood | image = | notability = | type = Vampire hunter | gender = | base of operations = Four Tracks Corner, Bon Temps, Louisiana | known relatives = Denise Rattray Wife, deceased. | status = | born = | died = 2008 | 1st appearance = "Dead Until Dark" "Strange Love" | final appearance = | actor = James Parks }} Mack Rattray is a character featured on the HBO television series True Blood. Rattray was based on a character introduced in the novel Dead Until Dark by Charlaine Harris. Played by actor James Parks in the series, he was introduced in the pilot episode and was partially responsible for bringing together the two lead characters of the series. Biography Mack Rattray and his wife Denise were what many would consider "trailer trash" and were collectively referred to as "The Rat Couple", or just "The Rats". They lived in a trailer at Four Tracks Corner in the town of Bon Temps, Louisiana, and made their living selling drugs. Their most profitable drug of choice was "V-juice", which was blood taken from a vampire and sold on the open market as a narcotic. On a Saturday night in 2008, Mack and Denise stopped at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. They were frequent patrons of the establishment and known for being poor tippers. Mack enjyed ogling one of Merlotte's waitresses, Sookie Stackhouse who, unbeknownst to the Rats, could hear his lewd thoughts via telepathy. During their visit, Mack and Denise met a vampire named Bill Compton. They immediately tried to warm up to him, even though Bill showed little interest in becoming friendly with the two V dealers. They lured him outside where Denise incapacitated Bill with a silver chain and prepared to drain his blood. Sookie Stackhouse came out to help him, but Mack tried to hold her off by producing a switchblade. Sookie fought back by slinging a length of chain around Mack's throat, nearly choking him. She scooped Mack's knife and forced the Rats to leave Compton alone. Late the following evening, the Rats returned to Merlotte's to get their revenge against Sookie. They waited for her to get off of work and ambushed her in the parking lot. Mack and Denise kicked Sookie repeatedly on the ground, nearly killing her. Bill Compton arrived and used his vampire strength to send both of them crashing into the trees. The impact broke Mack's neck killing him. Denise was likewise killed. Bill later took their bodies back to their home and destroyed their trailer, making it appear as if the Rats were killed in a freak tornado. Compton later admitted to feeding on the Rattrays to replenish the blood they had taken from him. Notes & Trivia * * Although he acted like a tough guy, Mack was clearly submissive to his wife's demands. * Actor James Parks is also known for playing the role of Edgar McGraw, a character featured in several films produced by Quentin Tarantino and/or Robert Rodriguez including From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money, Kill Bill, Vol. 1 and Death Proof. Appearances * True Blood: Strange Love * True Blood: The First Taste See also External Links References ---- Category:2008 character deaths Category:Characters with biographies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hunters Category:Characters who are beaten to death Category:Characters who are killed by vampires